FIG. 12 is an enlarged view of a portion of a prior art clutch disc with fasteners arranged at two different radial distances. The clutch disc is a critical component in a clutch that provides smooth engagement and dampens engine vibrations. Typically, the clutch disc is mounted to the input shaft between the flywheel and the clutch. Vehicles with high engine-performance-demand require clutch discs that have a friction material facing the transmission and a friction material facing the engine. Some clutch discs have the same friction material on both sides. Other clutch discs have different materials, for example, an organic friction material on the transmission side and a cerametallic friction material on the engine side. Organic material wears quicker than cerametallic material but reduces clutch chatter. Cerametallic material is more robust than organic material but results in more clutch chatter. Traditionally, the friction material is secured to the clutch disc using rivets placed circumferentially along at least one pitch circle. FIG. 12 shows typical clutch disc 80 including damper 81 and friction lining 82. Friction lining 82 is secured to clutch disc 80 with fasteners 83 and 84. Fasteners 83 are arranged along pitch circle 85 and fasteners 84 are arranged along pitch circle 86. In circumferential direction CD, fasteners 83 are not aligned with plurality of fasteners 84.
In order to facilitate assembly, the fasteners used to secure the friction materials are applied symmetrically. Unfortunately, due to the symmetrical nature of the holes in the clutch disc for receiving fasteners 83 and 84, the friction materials can be inadvertently placed on the wrong side of the clutch disc. That is, for clutch discs with a different type of friction lining on each side, the holes will accommodate either friction lining on either of the sides of the clutch disc. In that case, the clutch disc is vulnerable to excessive wear and sub-optimal performance during operation of the vehicle.